taylor_swifthenryapplegatesfandomcom-20200214-history
U.S.A. MONARCHY
TWrite the first paragraph of your page here. U.S.A. MONARHCY by NATIONAL AERONAUTICS AND SPACE ADMINISTRATION 'U.S.A. MONARCHY AND U.S.A. ROYALTY FAMILY' IS A PAGE FOR [[KING HENRY APPLEGATES]] '(IN REAL LIFE,[['NASA DETECTIVE SCIENTIST ASTRONAUT HENRY APPLEGATES(A.K.A. HENRY REBADULLA JR.)]]....SINGER ACTOR TOO OF BMLG .[[QUEEN TAYLOR SWIFT]](IN REAL LIFE [[MISS TAYLOR SWIFT]] VOTED TO [[2024 U.S. ELECT]] PART OF THE "WAR ON TERROR" HOLY WAR OF NASA COUNTRIES AGAINST CHINA, NORTH KOREA, PHILIPPINES, SPAIN, COLUMBIA, SYRIA, AFGHANISTAN, IRAQ, IRAN, AND OTHERS ISLAMIC JIHAD COUNTRIES. ......THE 9/11 OF THE [[WORLD TRADE CENTER 9/11 TERRORIST BOMBING ATTACK]] WAS GIVEN TO HENRY TO WRITE IN THE NASA WIKIPEDIA WORLD HISTORIAN HISTORY MAKER GROUP OF [[NASA WALMART FAMILY]]. HIS CONTRACTOR ARE [[MISS NICOLE CLOUTIER]] WHO LISTED THE''' CPP NPA NDF TERRORIST GROUP' TO ISLAMIC JIHAD GROUP IN THE PHILIPPINES. HENRY WROTE THE BIGGEST ISLAMIC JIHAD GROUP, [['CHINA AND NORTH KOREA PYONG YANG ISLAMIC JIHAD GROUP]]. THAT DAYS [['WAN KUOK KOI]] '''NO. 1 ISLAMICJIHAD GROUP OF CHINA(SYNDICATE WANTED IN CHINA) JUST HAD ESCAPED FROM A POWER OF POLITICAL DYNASTY IN CHINA AND USED HIM IN THE [['BOSTON MARATHON BOMBING TERRORIST ATTACK]] YEAR 2013 IN U.S.A. NASA IS WHAT THEY HAVE HAD TO DO IS TO UNFEED CHINA FROM THEIR FOODS AND OTHER TECHNICALS LIKE CARS, COMPUTERS, AND OTHERS. NASA PULLED TOO THEIR EMBASSIES IN NORTH KOREA FROM NORTH KOREA NUCLEAR THREATS TO U.S.A MAINLANDS. SYRIA JUST MURDERED BY NASA OF ABOUT 1 MILLION BUT SYRIA GOT NUCLEAR WEAPONS THAT IS WHY NASA GOT TO SURRENDER IN SYRIA ATTACK TO THE ISLAMIC JIHAD COUNTRIES. Ancestors of King Henry Applegates and Queen Taylor Swift Swift, Taylor Taylor Swift AMK152Added by AMK152 Swift, Scott Kingsley Scott Kignsley Swift, Taylor's father AMK152Added by AMK152 Finlay, Andrea Gardner Andrea Gardner Finlay, Taylor's mother AMK152Added by AMK152 Swift, Archie Dean Jr Archie Dean Swift, Jr., Taylor's grandfather AMK152Added by AMK152 Swift, Archie Dean Archie Dean Swift, Taylor's great-grandfather AMK152Added by AMK152 Thompson, Bernice Maude Bernice Maude Thompson, Taylor's great-grandmother AMK152Added by AMK152 Swift, Charles James Fox Charles James Fox Swift, Taylor's great-great grandfather AMK152Added by AMK152 Thompson, Willie Willard Willie Willard Thompson, Taylor's great-great grandfather AMK152Added by AMK152 Kingsley, Barbara Maria Jane Barbara Maria Kingsley, Taylor's great-great grandmother AMK152Added by AMK152 Swift, Julius Julius Swift, Taylor's great-great-great grandfather AMK152Added by AMK152 Hawkins, Lydia Lydia Hawkins, Taylor's great-great-great grandmother AMK152Added by AMK152 1.Queen Taylor Alison Swift (1989) 1.King Henry Applegates(1978) ' Parents/Paternal Parents:' 2. Scott Kingsley Swift (1952) 2.Felicidad Laxamana y Alegado(Applegates/Mac) y Cudal(Caudal) 3. Andrea Gardner Finlay (1958) '' 3.Erlinda Alegado(Applegates/Mac) y Cudal(Caudal)'' ' Grandparents:' 4. Lt. Col. Archie Dean Swift (1914-1998) '' 4.Jose Alegado(Applegates/Mac) y Cudal(Caudal)'' 5. Rose Baldi Douglas (1920-1994) '' 5. unknown but "y Tolentino"'' 6. Robert B. Finlay (1920-2003) 7. Marjorie Moehlenkamp (1928-2003) ' Great Grandparents' 8. Archie Dean Swift (1877-1961) 6. Private First Class U.S. Army Felix Kennedy Alegado y Applegates 9. Bernice Maude Thompson (1882-1979) 7.Petra Cudal(Caudal) 10. Charles Gwynn Douglas (1891-1959) 8.Archie Dean Swift(1877-1961) 11. Louise Baldi (1896-1976) '' 9.Bernice Maude Thompson(1882-1979)'' 12. Lance George Finlay (1876-1951) (born Southampton, England November 16, 1876) 13. Eleanor Mayer (1886-?) (born Dunkirk, New York January 29, 1886) 14. Elmer Henry Moehlenkamp (1897-1972) 10.Charles Gywnn Douglas(1891-1959) 15. Cora Lee Morrow (c1901-1962) 2nd Great Grandparents'' 11.Louise Baldi(1896-1979)'' 16. Charles James Fox Swift (1845-1902) '' 12.Lance George Finlay(1876-1951)'' 17. Josephine Reno (1848-1920) '' 13. Eleanor Mayer(1886-?)'' 18. Willie Wilbur Thompson (1852-1940) 14. Elmer Henry Moehlenkamp(1897-1972) 19. Barbara Maria Jane Kingsley (1857-1927) 20. Charles Douglass (1852-1931) 21. Mary Jane Gwynn (c1854-1892) 22. Charles Carmine Antonio Baldi (c1862-aft1930) 23. Louise E. Unknown (1860-aft1930) 24. George Finlay (born in Scotland) 25. Emma Lynch (born in Republic of Ireland) 26. Julius Mayer (born in Germany) 27. Delia Gunther (c1849-) (born in New York) 28. Henry J. Moehlenkamp (1858-1930) 29. Emma Bruns (1864-1954) 30. Sanford H. Morrow (1855-) 31. Sallie Wells Faulkner (1874-) ' 3rd Great Grandparents' 32. Julius C. Swift (1792-1876) 33. Lydia Hawkins (1818-1894) 34. Martin Luther Reno (1816-1891) 35. Hannah Iddings (1820-1910) 36. Daniel E. Thompson (1813-1876) 37. Annis Knapp (1818-1880) 38. Rev. Alanson Kinsley (1815-1881) 39. Laura Ann Jackett (1825-1869) 40. Benjamin S. Douglass (1831-1887) 41. Isabella Boys (1834-) 42. Francis Gwynn (c1813-1886) 43. Susan Davis (c1815-1887) 54. Unknown (born in Germany) 55. Unknown (born in Germany) 60. Sanford Harry Morrow (c1826-) 61. Frances Hewitt (1828-) ' 4th Great Grandparents' 64. Nathaniel Swift, Jr. (1749-1825) 65. Sarah Thomas (1751-1835) 66. George Washington Hawkins (1779-1854) 67. Avis Sheldon (1783-1865) 68. Benjamin Reno (1789-1865) 69. Catherine Swick (1791-1858) 70. Joseph Iddings (1785-1845) 71. Hannah Hoopes (1790-1875) 72. William Thompson (1780-1850) 73. Sally Palmetier (1788-1859) 74. Comfort Knapp (1770-1850) 75. Tirzah Gillett (1774-1849) 76. Oren Kingsley, Jr. (1787-1870) 77. Margaret Buchanan (1791-1877) 78. William Jackett (1787-1872) 79. Barbary Hart (1789-1872) 80. Joseph Douglass (1790-1860) 81. Caroline Luke (1790-1847) 82. John Boys (c1795-) 83. Harriet Unknown (c1802-?) 5th Great Grandparents 128. Capt. Nathaniel Swift (1707-1790) 129. Abia Tubber (1713-1782) 132. Uriah Hawkins (1731-1809) 133. Deborah Winsor (c1728- 134. John Sheldon (1752-1845) 135. Abigail Phillips (1752-1842) 136. William Reno (1767-1824) 137. Amanda Catherine Patterson (1767-) 138. John Swick? 140. James Iddings (1759-1811) 141. Mary Peirce (1760-1828) 142. Ezra Hoopes (1751-1811) 143. Ann Hickman (1753-1833) 144. William Thompson (1749-1782) 145. Martha Forbes (1755-1816) 146. John I. Palmatier (c1760-1849) 147. Maria Yerry (c1762-) 148. Amos Knapp (c1740-c1786) 149. Unknown Nelson 150. Jacob Gillet (1749-1777) 151. Deborah Monroe (1753-1833) 152. Oren Kingsley (1764-) 153. Huldah Coon (c1766-) 154. Thomas Buchanan (1767-1853) 155. Sarah Livingston (1769-1843) 156. Michael Juckett 157. Amy Fry 158. Unknown Hart (c1778-) ' 6th Great Grandparents' 284. Joshua Hoopes 285. Hannah Ashbridge Sources and notes Categories: Swift (surname)Living people Pictures of the family